Trampa
by Nanis4816
Summary: Dos nuevos smashers que, para la mala suerte de Samus, son chicos. Lo peor es que están enamorados de ella y harán lo posible para enamorarla... y una pequeña trampa empeora la situación. ¿Con quién se quedará la rubia? /One-shot/ /OoC/ /Material extra/


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Super smash brothers ni los personajes mencionados aquí me pertenecen._

**_Advertencia:_**_ Calificado por la escritora OoC._

* * *

_Era un día aparentemente normal en el que la señorita Samus decidió ir al comedor de la mansión por alguna cosa que sea comestible... ya que después de los experimentos con químicos que hizo Crazy Hand, nadie arriesgaría su vida al comer lo que se le apareciera por ahí._

_En el trayecto de la habitación de Samus al comedor, la jovencita se encontró con cierto portador de la Monado._

–"Debería de irme antes de que él se interponga en mi camino".– Pensó Samus y aceleró el paso.

–¡Hola!– La saludó Shulk. –¿Cuál es el nombre de ésta bella señorita?–

–"Maldita sea, demasiado tarde".– La caza-recompensas se detuvo e hizo una sonrisa falsa. –Me llamo Samus, ¿Y tú?–

–Me llamo Shulk, ¿Sabes algo?–

–Sé muchas cosas pero se me olvidan con la tremenda hambre que tengo así que, ¡Adiós!– La rubia fue detenida por Shulk. –¿Ahora qué?–

–Supongo que vas al comedor, yo te acompaño, una belleza como tú no puede perderse.– Dijo Shulk.

–He estado más tiempo que tú en éste lugar, es imposible que me pierda.– Comentó Samus.

–¡Mejor prevenir!– Aconsejó el rubio. –No sería bueno para nadie verte llorar tampoco, ¿No lo sabes?–

–Ah, de acuerdo.– Aceptó la chica del traje azul.

**_Ya en el comedor..._**

–Juana, lo que sea que tengas, por favor dámelo.– Pidió la rubia cuando ya se encontraba en la barra de pedidos.

–Lo siento Samus, Donkey Kong y Diddy Kong acabaron con todo lo que tenía.– Respondió Juana.

–¿Y por qué sigue abierta la cocina entonces?– Preguntó algo cabreada Samus.

–Oh, ahora que lo dices, es verdad.– La señora de la cocina cerró todas las puertas y ventanas de la cocina rápidamente. –Vuelve luego.–

–"Primero tengo que lidiar con un espadachín desesperante y ahora no puedo saciar mi hambre..."– Se dijo a sí misma la ojiverde. –"Como están las cosas, terminaré por comerme a Kirby."– Samus suspiró. –Al fin y al cabo debes tener buenas reservas ahí dentro, ¿No?–

–¿Poyo...?– Kirby volteó a ver a Samus, claramente confundido.

–No te recomiendo comerte a una bolita rosada, te puedes enfermar.–

–¿Eh? ¿Y tú quién eres?– Preguntó Samus.

–Me dicen Kuro, pero mí nombre es Dark Pit.– Dijo el ángel sombrío. –¿Tú...?–

–Me dicen Samus... y me llamo Samus.– Comentó divertida la caza-recompensas.

–Disculpa, Kuro, pero ésta bella señorita ya está apartada.– Interrumpió Shulk.

–¿'Apartada'? No sabía que te vendías.–

–No me vendo, sólo que éste idiota me quiere traficar.– Explica la rubia.

–¡N-no te quiero traficar! De igual forma yo te conocí primero que él y tengo más derecho a ganarme tu corazón.– Dijo el portador de la Monado.

–¿De dónde sacas tantas tonterías y cursilerías?– Consultó la ojiverde.

–No me repliques, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para conseguir tu amor?– Inquirió el rubio, con demasiada desesperación en sus palabras.

–Podrías intentar ser menos desesperante.– Susurró Kuro.

–Antes de que digas otra cosa, ¿Tú piensas hacer lo mismo que él?– Dark Pit asiente. –Y me empezabas a caer bien, es una lástima.– Samus se fue molesta. –"Entiendan que NO quiero un novio".–

–¿Ves lo qué hiciste? ¿Para qué dices que sí?–

–¿Siempre eres tan... tan así de princeso? –

–¡Ése no es el tema! Te advierto que YO conseguiré el amor de Samus, y es mejor que TÚ no te metas.– Amenazó Shulk.

–No te tengo miedo, eres un pobre e insignificante chico comparado conmigo.– El ángel sombrío carraspeó la garganta. –Jugaremos limpio, sin trampas ni mano negra, ¿Vale?–

–Acepto.– Dicho esto, los dos estrecharon sus manos, aunque con las otras dos cruzaron los dedos. –Te aseguro que seré yo el que consiga el amor de Samus.–

–Ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos...– Dark Pit sonrió macabramente.

* * *

**_Habitación de Samus._**

_La caza-recompensas fue directo a su habitación y se encontró con su amiga Zelda en la puerta. Optó por dejarla entrar y que entablaran una pequeña conversación. Como era de costumbre, hablaban de los chicos... mientras lo hacía, tomaban una taza de té y comían unas galletitas._

–¿No te sientes orgullosa de tener a dos chicos tratando de conquistar tu corazón?–

–No soy la primera ni la última, Zelda, tú le haces eso a Link y a Ike.– Añadió Samus. –Las verdad creo que los quiero como... amigos, así es mejor, ¿No?–

–A los chicos les duele mucho cuando los mandan directito a la friend-zone, ¿Segura que deseas lastimarlos?–

–¿Por qué tú no te preguntas éso cuando Link o Ike se te declaran?– De la nada, unas voces gritaron: '¡Ohhhhh!'. Las dos chicas no identificaban el lugar proveniente de la voces y decidieron ignorarlas.

–Va, no te portes tan mal conmigo, fue solamente un comentario.– La princesa castaña se acercó a la puerta. –Te veo más tarde, ¿Ok?–

–Adiós.– Zelda salió de la habitación y de rato, tocaron la puerta. –¿Se te olvido al...?–

–¡Hola! Me disculpo, por parte también del otro ángel, por el comportamiento que tuve anteriormente, te traje unos chocolates para que olvides nuestros problemas.– Shulk le ofreció una caja de chocolate blanco. –Ojalá y te gusten.–

–¿Gracias?– Samus cerró la puerta pero luego la vuelven a tocar y la chica la abrió de nuevo. –¿Algo más que...?–

–Por cierto, los chocolates te los compró Kuro.– El portador de la Monado se va y poco después apareció Dark Pit.

–¿Las rosas son para mí?–

–Sí, Shulk me obligó a comprártelas y pedirte una disculpa por lo anterior sucedido. Cabe destacar que él las eligió, yo solamente puse el dinero para comprarlas.–

–Suena extraño lo que dijiste pero, ¿Gracias de nuevo?– En seguida, la rubia cerró definitivamente la puerta.

–"Con esto se olvidará de ese rubiecito, ¡Y se enamorará de mí!"– Exclamó para sus adentros Pit sombrío.

* * *

**_15 minutos después, en el consultorio de Doctor Mario._**

–¿Cómo fue que le ocurrió esto?– Preguntó el doctor.

–No tengo idea, c-cuando yo llegué ya estaba llena de picaduras de abeja y los chocolates rancios ya se los había comido.– Contestó Rosalina.

–Vinimos... corriendo... ¿Q-qué... le pasa... a... Samus?– Inquirieron los dos chicos al unísono, jadeando y poniéndose las manos en sus rodillas.

–Resulta que de unas flores salieron unas abejas y la picaron, y unos chocolates le hicieron bastante mal. Las flores se la dio y tal Shulk... y los chocolates alguien con el nombre más extraño que he oído: Kuro.– Explicó Doctor Mario, buscando alguna medicina y entrando a la sala donde se encontraba Samus.

_Los dos chicos se miraron y se dedicaron unas miradas asesinas, los dos habían hecho trampa... al parecer tuvieron las mismas ideas e intenciones, pero resultó ser peor gracias a ése pequeño detalle. Dark Pit sacó su arco y lo separó, haciendo que éste se convirtiera en dos cuchillas, Shulk sacó su espada y eligió un arte... los dos estaban a nada de iniciar una pelea._

–Tengan un poco de inteligencia y váyanse a luchar a otro lado.– Les regañó la princesa de la galaxia.

–Tiene razón la princesa de estatura mayor, debemos de arreglar el problema en algún otro lugar.–

–No es necesario, ¡Ya la he curado! La señorita acaba de despertar.– Anunció el doctor castaño.

–¿Cómo se encuentra?– El ángel sombrío fue el primero en preguntar.

–Yo muy bien, con algunos problemas pero bien.–

–¡Usted no!– Gritaron Rosalina, Shulk y Dark Pit al mismo tiempo.

–Ay, ¡Pero que sensibles son! La paciente necesitará descansar, no podrá hacer corajes ni nada por el estilo.– Aclaró Doctor Mario. –Y denle éstas pastillas cada dos horas.–

–¿'Pastillas para el dolor de muela'? ¿Esto en qué servirá?– Cuestionó el portador de la Monado al ver el frasco.

–Nunca se sabe.–

–De pura casualidad, ¿Si se graduó como doctor? ¿Tiene un título o algo que lo identifique como tal?– Preguntó Rosalina y el supuesto doctor huyó despavorido. –Esperemos que no le haya inyectado nada mortal.–

–¿Podemos pasar a verla?–

–No quiero que se me acerquen, son unos verdaderos monstruos.– Negó Samus.

–Samus, yo...– Trató de hablar el pelinegro, acercando su mano a la cara de su amada.

–¡Aléjate!– Gritó la ojiverde cuando sacó su látigo de plasma. –Ya dije que los quiero como amigos, ninguno de ustedes me va...– La ojiverde se desmayó repentinamente.

–Uf, funcionó.– Musitó Shulk sosteniendo una jeringa.

–¿¡Qué le hiciste!? ¡Habla!– Exigió la rubia pálida.

–Le inyecté esto.–

–'Algo estúpido para olvidar lo que ocurrió hace algunos minutos', ¿Qué mier...?–

–A-Ah... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hago aquí...?– Preguntó Samus, levantándose con dificultad.

–Etto... ¡Hola!– Saludó el rubio.

–¿Qué diantres...? ¿Tuve un déjà vu? ¡Tuve un déjà vu! ¡Tuve un déjà vu! ¡Un minuto!– La caza-recompensas se detuvo en medio baile de felicidad. –¡Aléjense de...!– Por alguna extraña razón, se empezó a tambalear y finalmente cayó.

–¿¡Ahora qué!?–

–¡Entré en pánico y la volví a inyectar!– Respondió Shulk.

–Ya dame ésa jeringa.– Kuro le quitó dicho objeto al rubio.

–¿A-ah? ¿Rosie...?– La chica del traje azul de nuevo se desmayó, aunque estaba en el piso.

–¡Shulk!– Alzaron la voz Rosalina y el Pit sombrío.

–¡Ya me voy!– Gritaba el portador de la Monado saliendo del consultorio.

–¿La golpeó con una sartén?– Dark Pit asintió con una gota en la cabeza.

**_¿FIN?_**

* * *

_La verdad no sabía de que forma terminar el One-shot así que por eso está... ¿Mal hecho?_

_Tampoco sé de dónde salió la idea loca pero me agradó... y espero que a alguien más también._

_Me digno a poner **Material extra**, ¡Disfruten en ése caso!_

* * *

**_MATERIAL EXTRA._**

–Juana, la señora de la cocina... ¿O debería decir...? ¡Crazy Hand! ¡Chan, chan, chaaannnnn!– En ése momento, Juana se quita el disfraz y aparece Crazy Hand.

–¿Cuál es la razón por la que decidiste hacerte pasar por una cocinera?– Pregunta Master Hand.

–¡Crazy Hand! Me llamo Crazy Hand.– Respondió la mano izquierda, haciendo énfasis en las palabras: Crazy Hand.

–Sé muy bien cual es tu nombre, déjate de rodeos y ponte el traje de nuevo.–

–¿Por qué?–

–Aposté con Kirby a que Dark Pit se quedaba con Samus... desgraciadamente éso no pasó y ahora le tengo que dar de comer porciones industriales de comida diariamente a ésa bola rosada.– Contesta la mano del guante percudido.

–¿No pudiste apostar algo más ligero? ¡Kirby no es fácil de complacer en cuanto a comida!– Exclamó la mano del guante muy blanco.

–¿Pero qué dices? ¡Ése globo se come todo lo que encuentra! ¡Hasta se podría comer tu hamburguesa de ciruela pasa y jitomate!– Voceó la mano derecha.

–Ñop, ñop, ñop... Kirby es insaciable.–

–Como sea... ya ponte el traje, no creo que acepte la comida si eres tú el que la cocina.–

–¡Oh, que la...! ¡¿No estás diciendo que es capaz de comerse todo lo que ve?! ¡Eres muy incongruente!–

–Ni siquiera sabes que es incongruencia.–

–¡Silencio, prepararé la mejor comida que ésa bola haya probado en su zukulemtha vida!– Crazy Hand se volvió a poner el traje y levantó una espátula victoriosamente.

–Poyo...– La bolita rosada hizo aparición.

_El resto lo dejaré a su imaginación, ahora sí puedo escribirlo:_

**_FIN._**

_(Comentarios malos no son recibidos aquí u.u So sorry)_


End file.
